


Two Sided Coin

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But the real smut is bottom Harry and Top Louis, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, Eleanor the makeup artist, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is a pornstar, I picture Simon being the director, I think that this is pretty hot, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is a pornstar, M/M, Sex, Smut, The porn is bottom Louis, prompt, the end is only the very slightest bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Louis and Harry are both porn stars and they get put together to film a video and Louis is really cute and all lip bitey/blushy and submissive and Harry tops in the shoot, but then Louis suggests they do this sometime off camera and when they do; Louis is really dominant and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sided Coin

“You have a shoot today at six.” Max his manager tells him as they sit in the coffee shop that afternoon. He’d taken to drinking a stereotypical black coffee while his companion drinks the sweetest variety of tea with five and a half spoons of sugar.

“Who’s it with this time?” Louis asks him, steadily sipping on his tea. He didn’t know why he needed a manager when he was in porn but whatever, he’d go with it. After all, Max is a really nice guy.

“Mm, someone named Harry I’m sure. Yeah that’s it.”

Louis didn’t recognize the name from anywhere else; whether it be an old friend or someone he’s previously worked with. The name doesn’t ring a bell.

“Okay. That’s fine. Nothing else, right?” Louis questions. Because while his occupation is better than a desk job, it does get tiring after a while.

“Yeah. Do good.” He hugs Louis as they make their way across the coffee shop and outside.

“Hard to suck at what I do, but sure. I’ll ‘do good.’” He puts air quotes around what the blonde said and he rolls his eyes in response.

They say their farewells and Louis goes around town, figuring he’d run about and do some errands before heading out. By the time it hits five o’ clock, Louis gets in his navy blue Volkswagen bug  and drives down to the studio. He bought the car in high school because he couldn’t afford the nicer, more expensive cars and found the little flower vase cute.

By the time he parks in the parking lot, the clock on his dashboard reads five twenty seven in eerie blue lighting. Louis steps out of the car, slams the door, and walks up the white pebbled stone steps to get to the studio.

“Louis babe!” The stylist and makeup artist Eleanor calls out over excitedly when she spots him coming in through the tinted dark glass doors of the studio.

“Hey El.” He smiles.

He knows what to do next, so first the man goes to change into his clothes for the scene and when he’s done, sits in the director’s chair that she puts out for the “client” so to say.

“Is this Harry guy, y’know…” Louis trails off as she pushes his fringe from his forehead so she could brush some powder on his face that matches his skin tone to even out his complexion and reduce any shine on his skin.

“An arse?” He blinks open an eye and sees her smiling at him.

“Yeah.”

A lot of people in the industry played the gay for pay card, saying “I’m not gay. Gay porn just pays well.” Those kinds of people happened to be a lot of the ones he worked with. Arrogant, rude, good at sex; but not into it. As soon as they filmed a scene, they would want nothing to do with Louis and would treat and look at him with distain and disgust. Despite the fact that they were just as involved.

“Close your eyes unless you want makeup in your eyes.” She instructs and he does as she says.

“And no, he’s not. He’s really nice actually. When I’m done with you, you can go over.” With a final small brush of some bronzer over and under his cheekbones to bring them out more, Eleanor blows a light puff of cinnamon smelling air in his face from her gum; making him scrunch up his nose before opening his eyes.

“He’s the really tall cute bloke with the brown hair talking to Danny. Too bad he’s gay otherwise I might take him for myself.” She gives him a wink and a small smile.

Louis looks over when he stands up and there was a tall guy with his back to Louis talking to one of the sound technicians. He takes small strides over to this Harry fellow. Danny spots Louis coming over and says “Hey Louis!” with a bright smile.

Harry turns around and is face to face with Louis. And Eleanor was right about him. He _is_ majorly cute. And hot. And sexy. And a mother fucking Greek Adonis. Anything along those lines. He has these deep green eyes that Louis thinks he could possibly get lost in if he stares long enough. His hair was short but slightly curled at the ends signifying that his hair grows out curly and looked so soft. And his mouth. Don’t even get Louis started on the mouth that just happened to be smiling down at him.

“Hi Danny.” He smiles back, taking his attention off of Harry for a moment.

“So you’re the famous Louis I have the pleasure of doing this with.” Harry says in this deep, velvety, rumbly voice that sounds orgasmic to the ears. Or maybe just orgasmic to Louis’ ears.

Louis looks up; Harry’s just that tall, at least six foot, possibly six foot one; and there’s a smirk on his lips which doesn’t seem at all like the leer that most of the men that he’s worked with have set upon their features when they talk to him.

“Hmm famous, no. But Louis, yes.” Comes his reply.

Harry laughs and a grin crosses his face.

“You’re funny.” Harry states simply. And while Louis doesn’t disagree with that statement, that was definitely not one of his best lines. But he wasn’t going to argue with this attractive stranger.

Louis scratches at his thigh where the itchy trousers that were a part of his wardrobe were especially itching his skin. “Ugh. I hate these student teacher shoots. I swear to god if I have to do another one of these…”

Just as backup, Louis shouts out to no one in particular “I mean it! I’m not playing another student in one of these things! I’ll quit and you do not want this ass gone!”

Harry snorts and Louis sees him laughing again.

“If I were them I’d listen. I know I wouldn’t want an ass like yours gone. Especially if I had any control over keeping it.” Harry remarks.

Louis bites his lip; holding back a smile and despite the fact that he’s usually immune to flirtatious lines like that, can feel a blush gracing his cheeks.

“You know that you’re really cute when you blush?”

And of course, his cheeks redden even more. His eyes flit downwards. Harry smiles and the director calls out “Tomlinson! Styles! Get over here!”

“Is your name actually Styles? Cause that sounds like a porn star name.” Louis comments on the walk over.

“Yeah. I’m Harry Styles. Works out in my favor to be honest since I am in porn. I wouldn’t say I’m a star though.” He scoffs. “But my real name isn’t involved. In this, I’m Jack Styles.”

“Harry! You’ll be sitting at your desk grading papers and Louis will come in saying if he can talk to you. You both know the rest.”

They nod and the set up for the equipment is finalized into their final positions. Louis walks out of the fake classroom door and the call of action is shouted.

“Mr. Styles?” Louis says apprehensively.

 _Jack_ turns around in the black leather swivel chair and looks at Louis.

“Oh what can I do for you Lucas?” He asks with a smile.

Louis bites his lip. “Well I have a low grade in here and my mother would kill me if she saw it. Is there anything I can do to bring it up?” He asks.

“Well I do have something that you could do.”

“What? I’ll do anything.” Louis blinks his eyes twice.

As Harry is fucking Louis as he’s bent over the desk, he can’t help but think that although he doesn’t prefer bottoming, it isn’t so bad with Harry. And his moans aren’t even fake this time. The directors couldn’t tell a difference though since Louis was just that good of an actor.

After Louis gets dressed again, he says “Thanks Mr. Styles. I hope that was enough for extra credit.”

“I think that’ll bring up your grade enough. Although if you want any more extra credit, you know where to find me.” He smiles and Louis leaves the “classroom” with a click of the door. When the false door is shut, he hears the call of “cut!” and quickly goes back to change into his jeans and tank top.

Just as his arms poke out of the holes, Harry enters the room. He changes his clothes and Louis unabashedly watches him change out of the blazer, slacks, and black t-shirt and into a white v neck tee shirt that shows his muscles and tattoos beautifully, a sinfully tight pair of jeans, and a pair of black low top converse that he doesn’t even bother lacing up; just tucks the laces into the shoe.

“You like what you see?” Harry questions; knowing that Louis was watching the entire time.

Louis rolls his eyes despite the fact that he does like what he sees and blushes which has always been a problem for him.

“Hmm. I guess you could say that. I was thinking; how about we do that again off camera sometime?” Louis suggests while slipping on his low top black vans with the white laces.

“How about now?”

He thinks that that could definitely be in order. So he says yes. Harry smiles and they walk out of the room side by side.

Harry says “What about my car?” when he sees that they aren’t headed towards his.

“We’re taking mine. I can take you home after.” Louis tells him.

He climbs into the driver’s seat and Harry gets in the passenger’s side.

“Aw. You have a VW Bug. It’s cute.” Harry comments, spotting the flower vase on the dash.

“Thanks.”

Out of nowhere, Harry pulls a flower from somewhere Louis couldn’t see. He sticks the yellow carnation in the clear vase and sits back; admiring the flash of bright color. Louis wasn’t even going to ask. The sun was low on the horizon, turning the sky a beautiful array of colors ranging from a deep rose color to a peachy color to a dark indigo, blue, purple color.

Louis pulls up to his house and stops the engine to his car. He walks inside with Harry and shuts the front door.

Harry is looking at one of the pictures on Louis’ main hallway and when he turns around, Louis leans up to firmly plants his lips on his. The taller male melts into it and eagerly kisses Louis back, sliding his hands to Louis’ waist. Louis’ tongue licks at the seal of his lips and Harry parts them to accommodate his the muscle.

He moans into the kiss and when the need for air becomes too much, Louis pulls away; pulling on Harry’s bottom lip before relinquishing it from his teeth. His dark and excited lust filled eyes look up into Harry’s as he says “Come upstairs.”

Harry nods and follows Louis up the stairs to his bedroom. He takes in the sight of Louis on the bed, already stripped down to his boxer briefs .

“Well come on then. Are you going to move or what?” Louis asks and Harry steps into motion, pulling his shirt over his head and stepping out of his jeans, tripping over the bottoms of them while they’re on his feet because he’s always been more than a bit clumsy.

Louis smiles up at him when he joins him on the bed and pulls Harry’s underwear off by the waistband revealing that the taller boy was already half hard. Louis sits up and pushes Harry back on the bed on his back and leans to the bedside drawer.

“You’re… topping?” Harry chokes out through his arousal as he watches Louis flip open the cap on the bottle of lube that he retrieved.

“I’m not a bottom kind of man. I can pretend to like it and while bottoming out isn’t bad with you, ‘s not my thing. I can act and that skill works well in porn.” Louis replies as he squeezes the clear liquid onto his fingers.

“You’re okay with that right? Cause if you aren’t, I can drive you home now.”

Harry shakes his head. “No, ‘s alright.” He murmurs.

Louis nods. He leans down to kiss Harry again and while he’s doing that, a wet, cold, slender finger circles Harry’s entrance before pushing in slowly. Harry’s mouth opens in a gasp which Louis takes the opportunity to swallow as his knuckle is pressed up against Harry’s bum.

“Fuck. You’re tight.” Louis whispers in awe.

“I- I don’t bottom often. Go slow. P-lease.” Harry says shakily.

The man works Harry open until he’s saying “Another. Add another.”

Louis adds his second finger and scissors them to stretch Harry open even more. A low whimper escapes his lips and Louis hides how much he loves that Harry’s so willing to change rolls for this. For him. He leans down with his fingers still inside Harry and goes to the pale skin of his neck. He sinks his teeth lightly into the area and sucks hard all around Harry’s neck; the darkest mark near Harry’s jaw.

Like the way he’s learned, Louis crooks his fingers so they are at the perfect angle where he feels a small bump that is such a great place to visit.

Harry pleads in a broken moan “Shit. Louis. More. Please more.” when he feels Louis’ finger tips brush against his prostate and Louis smiles when the boy thrusts his hips downwards to meet Louis’ movements.

Louis licks around the many love bites he made to sooth them as a third of his fingers is pressed inside Harry’s warm wet walls. A fiery ball of pleasure builds slowly in Harry’s stomach and he says “Louis. S-stop.”

“What? Did you change your mind? That’s okay if you did.” Louis says.

“No I just- don’t want to come yet. If we’re gonna do this, then we’re gonna do it right. Fuck me.” Harry says, looking up at Louis with half lidded eyes.

 Louis grins and removes his fingers, receiving a whimper from Harry at the resulting feeling. He picks up the lube from where he left it and squeezes more of it into his palm. He can’t help but bite his lip at the sight of Harry. He was laid out on the bed legs spread, pale skin slightly glistening from the small sheen of sweat he’s already produced, eyes closed waiting for something; Louis more specifically, gorgeous brown hair falling onto his forehead, the pale white sliver glow of the moonlight casting shadows over his entire form and the contours of his face. All in all, he looked like an angel. At least in Louis’ eyes he did.

Louis spreads the lube on his dick to make sure that there was enough to stop the friction that would hurt if he went in dry or barely wet. He wipes his fingers on the mattress and crawls on his knees over to Harry. Harry opens his eyes when he feels him approaching and sees Louis in all his glory.

“You are clean, right? I am.” Louis questions.

“I took a shower this morning, yes.” Harry responds.

“Harry I’m serious. You don’t have any like STD’s or anything?”

“No.”

Harry lifts his hand to Louis’ head, tugging on the fine hairs at the nape of his neck and pulls him in for another mind maddening, heart racing, tongue sloppy kiss. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth when Harry’s fingers tighten in his hair when he pushes in.

Harry tenses when he finally feels Louis start to enter his hole and pulls away from Louis’ mouth to drop his head into the pillow. Louis continues pressing forward until finally his hips are situated right against Harry’s.

“Fuck. Harry, you’re tight.” Louis breathes, reminding himself not to suddenly start moving so he won’t hurt the boy beneath him.

“Like we've established, I d-don’t do this often.” He waits another moment before saying, voice still shaky “Okay. M-move.”

Louis breaths a sigh in relief and pulls out before pushing back in. Harry cries out loudly at the sensation. Before being given the chance to recover, Louis repeats the action. Louis thrusts in to him hard and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room easily along with their moans and Harry’s occasional whimper. Harry lifts one of his legs to wrap around Louis’ hips, trying to change the angle.

On the next thrust at the new angle, Harry shouts out “Fuck!” when Louis directly hits his prostate.

His right hand tightens uselessly in the sheets and the right tightens where it was on Louis’ shoulder blade. Louis moans when he feels Harry’s nails dig into his skin and his thrusts come harder.

Harry’s back arches and he cries out “Louis!”

Both can feel the intensity of their orgasms budding in the pits of their stomach and are slowly inching towards the edge.

“I’m close.” Harry whimpers.

“Yeah.” Louis agrees.

Harry’s cock throbs and he whines pitifully, breath getting caught in his throat with every movement of Louis’ hips. “Please.”

Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s cock in a fist and it doesn’t take much for Harry to finish. His mouth falls open with a loud moan and his eyes shut with light bursting behind his eyelids as he comes in hot white spurts across his stomach.

When Harry gets so impeccably tight around him, Louis is quick to follow as he feel his balls come closer to him and the heat he was feeling before come out of him like a sun burst. The heat explodes through him as his hips stop their movements and he releases with a guttural moan.

Louis pulls out and they both wince at the oversensitivity. Louis lowers his head down to Harry’s stomach and laps up the mess of white lines that stand out on the pale skin of Harry’s abs. Harry can do nothing with his fuzzy from his orgasm mind but blink slowly at how erotic of a sight it is. Louis comes up and kisses Harry on the lips and Harry moans a small moan when he can taste himself on his tongue when they mingle at a slow pace.

He climbs into bed next to Harry and Harry sleepily rolls over so he’s facing Louis.

“What about my car?” Harry says much slower than usual in this sleepy, post sex haze he’s in.

“I’m sure you can sleep here.” Louis smiles.

Harry nods and Louis puts an arm around his waist.

“G’ night Harry.” Louis kisses him on the lips softly.

Harry smiles, almost asleep. “Night.”


End file.
